


结婚纪念日

by Seraphlay



Category: Lay zhang - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphlay/pseuds/Seraphlay
Summary: 微SM慎NTR慎请愉快食用(˶‾᷄⁻̫‾᷅˵)
Relationships: Lay Zhang - Relationship, Zhang Yixing - Relationship, 我兴
Kudos: 7





	结婚纪念日

这是非常寻常的一天。

我和老婆结婚的三周年纪念日，在甜蜜的烛光晚餐后，我们如同往常一样先后洗了澡准备惯例的房事。听着老婆在浴室的花洒声和他浅浅哼着小歌，我有些紧张，翻到床底把前不久刚收到的道具放在床上。

很简单的道具，蜜蜡做的绳子，眼罩，还有跳蛋，也都是之前和老婆玩过的小东西罢了。至于我紧张的原因，我真的不敢和老婆说。

老婆，我想看别人肏你。

这种话一旦说出口，老婆绝对急的哭了，然后用淌满晶莹的小脸靠近我，舔着我的耳垂委屈地问我，“老公，你不爱我了吗？小兴……小兴做错什么了吗？还是你腻了？不要我了……”

都不是！这时候所有的解释他肯定都不听，所以我不能让他发现。至于原因，我有点想看他在别的胯下承欢的模样，他说过的，无论我做什么都会原谅我。

“啊？今天想玩这个呀？”内心不断颤抖的我都没发现老婆已经洗好澡了，他身上牛奶的香气让整个房间都暧昧了起来。老婆半褪浴袍，露出一半精致的锁骨和柔软白皙的胸脯，“来绑我吧，别绑太紧哦。”

我知道老婆是很喜欢玩SM play的，当初第一个玩具猫尾巴还是他缠着我买的，也算间接把我带上这条不归路。

我脱光他的衣服，把他推到在床上，用绳子把他绑紧，擦过他殷红的乳头，上方传来他的呢喃声，老婆还没被绑住的酥手覆在了我的裆部，“快快苏醒吧，小恐龙。”我捏住他的手，套上绳子，“老实点，小骚货。”他被我搞得脸上一羞，把头埋在被子里，不做声了。

绑好了，老婆的腿被绑成了M字型，大开的大腿紧实而光滑，我把老婆翻过身去，挺翘圆润的臀瓣也诱惑着我，他好像注意到了我灼热的目光，故意扭了扭腰，屁股在我面前晃了晃，我对着屁股一拍，“啪！”好大一声，老婆咬着被单，“好痛，别打屁屁。”

“痛吗，我想现在就把你肏死，干的你痛到说不出话。但，还没到时候。”说着，我把跳蛋塞到精致的小穴里，跳蛋周身的润滑液让它一下子就被塞到很里面，老婆不满意的扭腰，似乎这个小跳蛋的尺寸完全无法满足他。

“那要什么时候啊？我好想你的小恐龙，你小恐龙喷火的时候，最爽了。”我真想堵住他的嘴！老是面不改色地说这淫荡的话，让我真想现在就冲刺缴械。感受到下腹的肿胀，我加快速度，一手打开跳蛋的开关，一手拿起眼罩，套在了老婆眼睛上。

“老公，我不想带眼罩，我想看你，老公！”他好像有点害怕？我轻抚他的背安慰他，“没事，你看不见我，不是更刺激吗，老婆最乖了。”他点头嗯嗯了两下，露出可爱的酒窝，我轻吻着他的酒窝，“那你好好等我哦，老公先出去一下，如果老公回来后，你还乖乖的没有射，老公一定奖励你……”我贴近他耳朵吹气，他肩膀一抖，“吃老公的大鸡巴。”

“啊？不要放我一个人，我……老公？老公？”

没等他反应过来，我拿着跳蛋遥控器，走出了门，听到门被关上的声音，我盯着手机屏幕里监视的画面，他显然是一怔，然后有点木纳的面朝大门的方向。

增大音量键，听见他喃喃的声音，“真的走了吗？”

当然走了啦，傻老婆，你还当我开玩笑的吗。

我把跳蛋开到低档，只见老婆小声叫了一下，然后垮部开始情不自禁地摩擦床单，他咬着嘴唇，好像在忍着叫声。被束缚的双手无法安抚自己，他的乳首也肿胀通红，更加俏丽。跳蛋的律动很慢，这时候不过是刮搔内壁罢了，而且塞的位置也不算很深。老婆缓缓地扭动腰部和臀部，动作好像是想把不断震动的跳蛋挤出去。

嗯？不乖呢。

我猛的把跳蛋开到最大档，只见老婆惊呼一声，扑倒在被单上，翘起的雪臀剧烈的晃动，跟着跳蛋的律动一起，他发出一阵一阵的娇嗔，“太……太快了……我不要……啊……”

老婆用力翘着臀部，穴口一张一合努力收缩着，花茎摩擦床单的动作也越来越快，眼罩下的他看不见任何东西，往往这个时候触感变得更加强烈。只见他大口喘着气，嘴角津液淌下，小小的昂着头的花茎头部渗出透明的淫液。

想要射了吗？不可以呢，老婆。

我把跳蛋关掉。他仿佛泄了气了一样，翻身躺倒，身上一阵潮红，白皙透明的皮肤显得更加色气，勃起的阴茎仍然立着。老婆大口的呼吸着，仿佛经历过了一场很累的性事。

旁边的主角已经到场。他是一个年轻的练习生，长得却非常高大。我瞟了他一眼，“你来了？”

“嗯，张总，我……”

“别废话，开门吧，你不准发声音，就和之前说好的一样，听见没？”

“好的……”年轻的男生接过我的钥匙打开了门，我跟着他轻手轻脚地进了门。眼前的老婆听到有开门的声音，喜出望外地叫道，“老公，你回来了？”

我不回答，把练习生推到床前，眼色指示他爬到床上。

这个练习生是老婆的学生之一。一个星期前我通过监控看到了他偷亲了睡着的老婆，就知道这小兔崽子早已心怀不轨了。所以当我把他叫到办公室质问他的时候，他吓的跪倒在了地上。

“张总对不起！我，我只是一时鬼迷心窍，我不会对小兴老师再做什么的！”他恐惧的看着我给他打印出来的监视实况，照片上的他亲吻着趴在桌子上睡着的老婆，还悄悄把手伸进老婆衣服里摸他的胸。

妈的！想起来我真的怒了！因为旗下多家公司业务繁忙，我时常不能陪在老婆身边，而老婆作为这家娱乐公司的培训老师，又要无时无刻不面对这些练习生们。总有我看不到的角落，有些垃圾占老婆的便宜。

但我又仔细看了看照片，老婆虽然闭着眼，但嘴抿的很紧，眉头也紧促着。老婆是在装睡？是很享受这种背着我乱搞的感觉吗？

呵，有意思，我也很喜欢看着老婆被乱搞是什么样子。

“就你这点出息，”我捏起练习生的下巴，恶狠狠地说，“我给你一个机会，你做完给我卷铺盖走人，便宜你小子了。”

练习生吓的话都说的直哆嗦，“张总，你，你要我干嘛？”

“你不是很喜欢小兴吗？”

现在就是这样一个场面，光有脚步声，但没人回应他，老婆有点害怕了，他蜷缩着身体向后倒退，“老公！是你吗？”

我依旧不回答，指示练习生把自己裤子脱了。听见皮带拉开，裤链下拉的声音，老婆吓了一跳，大叫道，“你是谁！”老婆脸红扑扑的样子真可爱，我继续眼色指示练习生，去摸老婆，去给他全身的爱抚。

练习生第一次看到老婆白嫩的酮体，还被红色绳子五花大绑着，眼睛都直了，下面也完全勃起。我瞅了眼尺寸，还不赖，比我还差点，不过应该能满足老婆了。既然老婆默许了他偷亲的行为，那是不是也在期待他的鸡巴呢？

他脱光了衣服，把老婆抱在怀里，手指轻触老婆的脸颊、鼻尖、唇角，滑到老婆纤细的脖颈，大手揉捏起老婆柔软的胸脯。练习生肉眼可见的紧张，喉结一直在吞咽口水，手上的动作也略微颤抖。

老婆急的在他怀里扭动，“你是谁？你不要摸我！老公，老公你在哪里！”

练习生嘴唇覆上老婆红润的双唇，想探舌进去，却被狠狠一咬，出了血迹。看到练习生捂着嘴角望着我，又看了看老婆咬着牙发狠的表情，我无奈地摇了摇头，说，“老婆，是我啊，你别咬我。”

“啊……老公，是你啊……对不起啊，你一直不出声。来，老公，我帮你吹吹？”

“不要，你帮我舔舔。”

“好唔……”老婆被再度吻住了唇，练习生肆意地舔舐老婆的双唇，饱满的双唇被亲得更加娇艳欲滴。离开紧覆的唇后，老婆乖乖吐出舌头，在练习生嘴角勾画着，“舔舔……就不疼了唔。”舌头被勾着缠绕，练习生捧着老婆的脸，开始二度深吻。吻闭，老婆气喘吁吁，练习生往下一路亲，最终吻落在了老婆的乳首，一口包住，色情地舔舐和吸吮。

老婆娇喘了一声，笑眯眯道，“老公想喝奶啦？”真骚，小骚货碰到谁都可以这么说，我默默的掏出早已坚硬的阴茎，随着老婆的喘息上下撸动。

练习生吸吮的时候不忘玩弄另一个乳首，揉捏掐刮，几轮下来，老婆两个奶头都变得肿大鲜红，仿佛真能吸出奶似的。

我指示着练习生去吸老婆的花茎，他看了我一眼，然后乖乖的继续亲吻老婆，舌尖滑过肚脐的时候还轻微的扫荡了一下，老婆轻颤了肩膀，练习生手往下抚摸，握住了老婆的花茎，温柔的亲吻着。

“老婆，我想吃你。”

听到我说的话，老婆的花茎哆嗦了一下，又渗出几滴透明的液体。老婆显然是乐在其中了，他潮红的脸颊鼓出可爱的小酒窝，“快吃呀，把我吃的水光光油亮亮的，老公。”

练习生俯下身，把花茎的龟头吞下，反复舔舐着马眼的部分，然后又深深吞咽柱身，把老婆的整个花茎都吞了下去，又全部吐出，做着深喉。老婆忘情地扭动着腰部，把花茎忘练习生嘴里送，“老公，好不好吃？”

“很甜啊，老婆最甜了。”随着练习生用力一吞，老婆尖叫着射了出来，“啊……”看到练习生喉结上下起伏，他把老婆射出的精液尽数吞了下去，手还在爱抚老婆的大腿内侧，往后侧的小穴移动。我眯了眯眼，把自己的阴茎顶到老婆的脸上，“老婆要吃老公的大鸡巴吗？”

“要……我想吃……”

“你想吃什么？”

“我想吃老公的大鸡巴……”

一个挺入，阴茎直接插入老婆嘴里，他有些难耐口里硕大的尺寸，努力吞咽舔舐着，头部一前一后地晃动，尽力吃到最后的部分，小舌尖被欺负得很惨，被挤压蹂躏着，还在努力地舔舐着柱身的皱褶和龟头的边缘。

突然，老婆有些不悦地吐出我的阴茎，我掐了下他红潮的小脸，“怎么了？”

他有点羞涩地说，“老公能不能帮我把眼罩摘了，我看不到，总感觉有好几个人在摸我……”

“这里只有我和你。”

“嗯嗯，可能是太暗了吧，那老公能把我松绑了嘛？我不想被困着，想被你用力肏……”老婆声音越来越轻，娇羞地嗫嚅着。我扶着阴茎再次上下撸动，示意练习生把绳子解开。

绳子一解开，老婆仿佛重获新生一样，抱着练习生的腰就一下子跨坐在他身上。但以防老婆自己脱下眼罩，我还是让练习生把他手给捆了。练习生好像也忍不住了，他不停揉捏着老婆的小穴，试图探进手指抽插。我扔过去一瓶润滑剂，正好砸在他的头上，他捂着脑袋，打开润滑剂挤出满手的液体，揉捏着老婆的小穴。

臭小子总是毛手毛脚的，他敢让老婆受伤我一定阉了他。老婆双手撑在练习生的胸膛上，感受着练习生手指在后穴的进入。我走到后方，看到老婆的小穴已经松软发红了，吃进了三根手指。练习生拔出之前塞入的跳蛋，随着他手指的扣弄，老婆泄下去的花茎再次精神起来。

“哦？这么有感觉吗？”

老婆忍不住用花茎蹭练习生的小腹，“因，因为是老公，所以每次都很有感觉……”

哦？是吗？但现在肏你的不是老公我啊。

“啊，不行了，老公进来吧，我要老公的……大鸡巴灌满我……啊……”听他淫乱的浪叫，练习生一个顶入，刚套上避孕套的阴茎直接插入老婆的小穴里，抱着老婆上下摆动。老婆被插着叫声更大了，也不藏着自己的声音了，什么淫词艳语都脱口而出。

听着他浪叫连连，我也加快了手中撸动的速度，感受阴茎不断的勃发和坚硬，“老婆，我肏你肏得舒服吗？”

“啊，老公，啊，”他在练习生怀里上下律动，脖颈还时不时被练习生撕咬舔舐，“老公你太棒了，鸡巴好大好舒服，啊，再深点，啊……”

练习生把他推倒，把双腿分开到不能再分开的程度，再一轮猛肏进去，全部拔出再全部深入，每一次都擦过前列腺的敏感点，惹的老婆的叫声一阵高过一阵。他又向前插去，把老婆的双脚架在肩膀上，在这个姿势下更猛烈地肏干。

我手部撸动的动作更加迅速，更用力地撸动柱身，想象他小穴里温暖的感受，“爽不爽老婆？”

他显然是被肏得魂都飞了，口齿都不利落，“爽……老公……我不行了……我要去了，老公……啊……”

随着他最后一轮的尖叫，我也交代了。床单上布满浓稠的精液。老婆的花茎颤出最后几滴稀薄的白浊。我一把从老婆身上扯过那个练习生，他避孕套里的精液也满满当当的。我狠狠踹了那练习生一脚，无声的跟他说了声滚。

他正在兴头上却被我浇了灌冷水，悻悻地穿上裤子逃了。好在刚才门没关只是半掩着，他出门也没发出什么声响来惊动老婆。

看到床上被肏的花枝乱颤的老婆，满布全身的吻痕，微微透出的湿汗，潮红的脸颊，还有被用力肏干到现在合不拢的小穴。

啧，真美，我拿出手机拍了数十张才算停。

“老婆，我帮你洗洗。”

“嗯……”我拉过老婆的手，带他去浴室好好洗净了全身，老婆被伺候得很舒服，哼哼叫着，估计也是很满意这次的性爱。脱下眼罩的老婆也一直闭着眼睛，可能是困了，我把老婆擦干，亲吻着他的眼睛，说“老婆，如果有一天，你出轨了怎么办？”

“啊？傻瓜，”他仍是闭着眼，环抱我的腰，把头靠在胸膛上，“怎么会有那一天呢，笨蛋老公。”

对啊，怎么会有那一天呢？我不应该怀疑他，虽然他是小馋猫，可是太出格的事情他也不敢干，毕竟他是我的老婆啊，他最爱我了。

抱着他的小脑袋，我幸福的睡着了。

因为出差，我第二天就赶着飞的走了，临走前亲吻着老婆的额头，希望他乖乖等着我。至于之后的事情，我也不可能知晓了。

小兴老师推开训练室的门，就看到练习生在理行李，他有些疑惑，走上前去问，“怎么了呀？”

练习生看到小兴老师的脸，不由得回想起前几日他在身下承欢的模样，羞红了耳朵，“我……我要回老家了，我还是不适合吃娱乐圈这碗饭，辛苦老师栽培了，老师谢谢您！再见了！”

“诶？你要走啊？”小兴老师有些犹豫和不解地看着练习生通红的脸，眼神又瞟了瞟别处，确定四下没人之后，靠近练习生的耳边轻声说，“那在你走之前，来我家一趟吧，这几天就我一个人……”

“啊？”练习生不光脸红了，连脖子都羞红了，他不是很确定这句话什么意思，吃感谢饭的话也不必了，他现在只想快快滚蛋，不然等张总发现自己还没滚，就真的要死了。

小兴老师吐出粉舌，舔了舔嘴角，看着练习生的眼睛，“我知道那天，是你。”

“我看到了。”


End file.
